


Sciency Girls and Ginger Time Lords

by Mx_Carter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I love Osgood ok, The Doctor is ginger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/pseuds/Mx_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last few hours of heart-stopping disaster, the Doctor has become...if not human, then not as mythical as she seemed yesterday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sciency Girls and Ginger Time Lords

She turns up in a blaze of glory and brilliant red hair.

Osgood walks into HQ one day and doubles over weezing in shock, because it's  _her,_ she'd know her anywhere. Chatting to Miss Stewart, hands waving everywhere. Her clothes are different-everything's different, but she  _knows._  Something about the way she holds herself, the way she looks at Miss Stewart, around the room and - _ohmygod-_ at  _her._

 _  
_When the Doctor spots her, she recognises Osgood instantly, and waves her over. She crosses the room in a daze because this has to be a dream; the Doctor would never see her, never remember her, never call her 'Sciency Girl' with suck a wide grin. Certainly never shove her under a desk when the windows of HQ blow out with a spectacular shower of glass.

After all that's worked out, they sit down at an abandoned cafe table, and Osgood finds it suprisingly easy to breathe. In the last few hours, the Doctor has become...if not human, then not as mythical as she seemed yesterday.

Despite that, when the Doctor invites her on board, she has to take a few minutes to catch her breath. The other woman pats her shoulder and tells her she'll 'get over it in no time' before pulling her to her feet and leading her back to the TARDIS.

It's amazing, brilliant, fantastic, every good word there is. But the best bit is that Osgood finds herself actually liking the Doctor, not just worshiping her. She has a wicked sense of humour-one that has caused more than one fight-a tendancy to spring book and movie quotes at random intervals,  and takes a peverse pleasure in her own intelligence. She's charming, arrogant and a bit ridiculous in all the right places, and offsets this with a stunning compassion. Put simply, the Doctor is facinating. Around her, Osgood can relax, let some of the layers fall away. Be herself for a little while.

With the Doctor at her side, Osgood is brave, confident; she _matters._

 _  
_When they are sitting on a beach on Sindra Calista, watching the violet sunset, the Doctor throws back her head and laughs, wildly and uncontrollably. When Osgod pokes her and asks what's so funny, the Time Lady turns to her and simply says 'We're alive'.

That's when one of Osgood's moments of bravery hits.

The Doctor learns that Osgood's first name is Penelope.

Osgood learns that the Doctor tastes like peppermint.


End file.
